Forever and Always
by Overmare
Summary: The tale of Derpy, and how Dinku came to be.


Wine glasses clink together, as Rarity and Twilight celebrate another successful fashion line deal that went down. Twilight was the only one to attend Rarity's party, as the others had more important things to do. Even Pinkie, the one pony who's always ready a party, had something to do. So now the two mares sit at the boutique drinking their wine. Twilight sits their agreeing with whatever Rarity comes up with, since the whole fashion thing wasn't any of Twi's interest anyways. She supported her friend, and admired her work, but she had her own studies to attend to, and a baby dragon to clean up after. Although Spike was the one who did most of the cleaning, baby dragons need their sleep as well.

Now half way through a bottle of the finest wine Rarity could find, a knock is heard from the door. The white mare gets up from the cushion she is sitting on, and heads over to the door. She opens it up to a gray Pegasus, with bubbles on her flank. It was one of the mail mares, Derpy Hooves her name was.

"I brought you a letter" She beamed. The mail mare loved her job, though she may be clumsy at times, and drop a lot of her deliveries, every pony was so nice to her and she was always happy to bring them their package.

Rarity smiled back, and with a glow of her horn, she took the letter from Derpy and levitated it in front of her. She waved at a stallion playing with a small filly behind Derpy before closing the door behind her. She placed her letter on the counter before returning back to Twilight.

"That mare sure is lucky to have such a great family" Twilight said, noting on her daughter and husband that were attending Derpy on the job.

"Yes quite." Rarity replied. "It's such a shame what happened to her though."

Twilight gave Rarity a puzzled look as if Rarity thought she was talking about a whole different pony.

"Um Rarity, What do you mean? I was talking about Derpy."

Rarity returned the confused look back to Twilight.

"Yes I know dear… Wait. You don't know do you?"

"Know what? What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Oh. Well, never mind then. It's not our business to be talking about another pony's life anyways."

Twilight wanted to continue pestering Rarity for some sort of answer, but alas, she was right. It's not her business snooping around in something that doesn't pertain to her. The two mares finish up their evening and Twilight decides it's time to head home.

The unicorns exchange a kiss goodbye.

"I love you Rarity, see you tomorrow"

"Love you too my dear. Thank you for coming tonight"

"It was my pleasure. Besides, that's what couples do right? Support each other."

"I still forget how new you are to dating" Rarity giggled.

They kiss again and Twilight heads home for the night. It was dark outside, and not very many ponies were out. There were some younger stallions and mares, about in the teen years, but that's the usual crowd for this time of night. Sometimes on nights like these, Twilight would think about her younger years. It wasn't filled with friendship, but only books and study. Back then she was so alone, but she never realized it. Times are different now, and she's much happier.

_At least I had spike; _she thought to herself.

As she continues to walks, she bumps into a pony and stumbles to the ground.

"Hey, watch it!" She snarled.

"I begin' you're pardon?"

Twilight dusts the dirt from her coat oh looks up.

"Oh Applejack, I'm sorry, I didn-"

"Shucks, it's alright. Say, why are you out so late?"

"I was just coming back from Rarity's and… Wait a minute. Why weren't you there?" She asked.

"Well I had to look after Soarin all day, make sure he doesn't run off er' nuthin'. I promised RD that he would fly

around with her a bit. Guess it turned into some all day flying session." The work mare explained.

"How are things between you two anyways?"

"Shoot Twi, Soarin and I are all good now. What can I say, I love that big oaf, and he loves me too. "

Twilight silently laughed in her head at Applejack trying to be romantic. It always got her, trying to picture Applejack like that.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing" The purple unicorn chuckled. "So do why know why the others didn't come?"

"Well you know RD was with Soarin and I, And I think Fluttershy and Pinkie stayed behind because, well. You know…"

"Know what" Twilight poked.

"In case you two got it on or something. She's your girlfriend ain't she?"

"I don't think we would have 'got it on' Applejack"

Applejack givers her a stern look.

"Hey, I want to show her how proud I am, I will!" Twilight winked at the orange mare.

Applejack rolled her big green eyes back at her.

"So what's your plan for tonight Twi?"

"I'm heading home to get some sleep. I'm beat".

"Yeah, I'm headin' home to Soarin as well. I could only imagine how tired he is after having to put up with dash you know?"

"Yeah I guess. See you later alright? I'm getting tired"

The two friends wave goodbye and Twilight continues on her way home. On her way there, thought about what Rarity was saying about Derpy continued to trickle in. It was starting to etch away at her, not knowing something about somepony. She knows it's going to drive her crazy, but she's going to have to let it go if she doesn't want to get involved.

She finally arrives at the library, and quietly enters. She heads straight to her room and checks if Spike is asleep. After making sure he is indeed sleeping, she jumps into her covers and gets comfortable. As she falls deep in sleep, Twilight begins to dream about many different things. Mainly it was Rarity, and plenty of sexual fantasies. Others were about the Princess, and the times back in Canterlot. Then once she thinks about Canterlot, she remembers that night Rarity and she had spent there when Rarity had come to find her. That was the most defiantly the best sex Twilight had ever had. Though tonight, one thing was still on her mind. Derpy, and whatever Rarity was talking about. The purple unicorn rolls around in her sleep in discontent. She awakes with a loud grunt waking up Spike.

Spike jumps out of bed in full alert and looks around the room.

"You lay one hand on Rarity and I'll get yeah!"

He is holding out his arm like a sword pretending to fend off his love from any evil doers.

"Spike, it's alright, it's only me"

"Huh? Twilight? What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's alright spike. Just go back to sleep".

The baby dragon happily agrees, and within seconds, snores could be heard from his tiny bed.

_I'm going to find out what happened, whether Rarity likes it or not!_

She falls back in her bed with that thought, but it quickly turns into her own thought of forcing it out Rarity through sex. The purple unicorn was relaxing by thinking about her one and only mare, and found it much easier to sleep. She had a wide smile across her face as she slept through the night.

* * *

Light breaks, and Twilight gets up out of bed. She fixes her mane and heads downstairs. Halfway down, she hears a knock at the door.

_Who could that be?_

She opens the door to the very same mail mare that showed up at Rarity's yesterday. This time though, she was alone, and had a small package with her.

"I brought you a package" Derpy beamed.

_Did I order something?_

Twilight reads the form she has to sign for.

_Oh! My telescope piece!_

She happily signs for the package and levitates it off the ground with her horn. She watches the grey Pegasus walk away right before she remembered what Rarity said.

"Excuse me, Derpy?"

Right before she takes off in flight, she hears Twilight and turns around.

"Yes?"

_This may be my only chance._

"Could you… I don't know. Take a break or something? There's something I want to ask"

Derpy doesn't answer, but simply looks around before smiling and heading over towards Twilight.

"Okay!" She smiles.

Twilight closes the door behind her, and turns around to see Derpy playing with Spike. Spike was laughing his head off while Derpy was throwing him in the air. Twilight couldn't help but smile herself seeing Spike so happy.

"So Derpy. I was wondering if anything bad ever happened to you." The purple mare asked.

"Nope, nothing" Derpy said while continuing to play with Spike.

Twilight stops and began to think if maybe Rarity was talking about something else. The laughter from spike stopped though, and it caught her attention. She looked over at Derpy and she looked sad. She was sniffling, and tears were starting to form.

"Um, Derpy? Are you alright?"

"Something bad did happen." She sniffled.

Twilight goes over to Derpy to comfort her. Wrapping her forelegs around the grey mare.

"Spike. Can you go somewhere for a little while please?" Twilight asked. "Now Derpy. Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Well, it was a long time ago. I was just hired to be a mail mare…"

* * *

The chief of the mail department walks back and forth, looking at each of his new recruits. He assigns them each a role as he walks by them. He comes up to a young grey Pegasus with bubbles on her flank. He stares at her eyes and becomes lost. He shakes his head before assigning her role.

"You, what is your name?"

"My name is Derpy Hooves, sir"

"Derpy. Of course it is. You will take the night shift. Is that alright?"

She nods her head yes. She was happy with whatever job she was given. This was the first time she was ever hired, and couldn't wait to start.

She heads home as quickly as she could. Her first shift was the very same night, and had little time to prepare herself. While flying, she somehow managed to lose track of how high she was from the ground, and become confused. She tried flapping her wings a few times, but it was no use. Before she knew it, she closes her eyes and runs into a hard object.

She opens her eyes and tries to adjust them accordingly. She looks up at what she crashed into, and notices that it is a stallion. He was brown, and had a darker brown mane color, and had an hourglass on his flanks.

"Why hello there" The mystery pony looks down at her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry I ran into you, it's just-"

"Hey, it's alright. What's your name? You can call me Doctor Whooves."

"My name is Derpy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. It looks like you have somewhere to go though, so it was nice meeting you".

Derpy extends her wings and heads for her home in Cloudsdale. Her whole flight home consisted of new job jitters, and wondering if she was going to do alright. She finally gets home and decides to take a small nap before she heads out to work.

Already a few houses down, and Derpy loves her new job. Not one pony was angry for such a late delivery, and it made her even happier to be working. She loves meeting new ponies every time she goes to a new house; it brings her joy to know that she is helping others.

By the end of the night, she has one last letter to deliver. Her saddle bags were now empty, and only that single letter remained. The house she had to go to was quite far outside of Ponyville, but was no match for her wings. Being a Pegasus was just perfect for her. It meant being able to get each and every letter and package to their respectful places even faster.

As she comes closer to the house, she noticed something odd about the letter. It was from the Ponyville court house and it quite unsettling for her. Convinced it was nothing, she flew on and reached the house that was on the outskirts of Ponyville. The lights were out, and the house looked like it was run down.

Convinced that nopony was home, she put the letter back into her saddle bags and was just about to take off. She hears the door open behind her, and nearly scares her half to death.

"Who's there" She hears.

"Um, hello? My names Derpy and I brought you this letter.

A dark shadow emerges from the doorway, and grabs the letter from her. The pony that comes from the darkness is quite large, and built. He looks unkept and dirty, and probably hardly ever cleans.

"The courthouse huh" He grumbles. "I ain't going there. No way."

Derpy starts to get scared from his tone of voice, and general stature. She tries to fly off before being tugged back down by her tail.

"Just where do you think you're going" He whispers into her ear.

She could smell both smoke and alcohol from his breathe, and she knew this was bad news. She can feel a cold hoof touching her flank, and it makes her shiver in fear. She can hear his laugh as he moved his hoof all around her flank, eventually moving it down towards-

"Eeek!" Derpy shrieks.

She jolted after being touched, and tried her hardest to escape. The stallion applied pressure with his other hoof, forcing her harder on the ground.

"Help!" The grey mare screams, "Help!", but she is too far away for anypony to hear.

"Hehe, Nopony can hear you out here. It's just me and you" He said, as he continued to rub Derpys clit.

The stallion climbed on top of Derpy, making it impossible for her to move now. She could feel something hard growing on the top of her back. It was warm and squishy, and made Derpy want to fly away even more.

"Please, don't. I won't tell anypony, just let me go" She cried.

Her efforts were useless against him as the large stallion positioned himself. She could feel him prod her with his member at the base of her opening. She squirmed helplessly as he starting to push his penis inside of her.

A quickening pressure arose in Derpys belly as the stallion pushed his cock all the way in. He moved in and out of her, slowly at first, but gained in pace. Since there wasn't much Derpy could do, all she did was lay there and take it. It hurt, but she just wanted it to be over.

Off in the distance, the helpless mare could hear what she thinks is another pony coming, underneath the grunting and panting of her intruder. She tried lifting her head up to try and get a better listen, but to no avail the sound was lost.

"Back down bitch" The stallion grunted, slamming her head back against the dirt.

She gave up on the newly found idea of a rescue, and figured that the stallion was just about down, and would be free soon. The large male thrusts slowed down, and Derpy could feel his warm, sticky seed fill her inside.

There was a moment of silence, when both ponies heard a large crash behind the house. A second later, a figure emerges from the shadows, holding a shovel in his mouth, charging towards Derpy, and the invading stallion.

The still nearly unconscious mare lifted her head, and noticed a family face. It was the same stallion she had met earlier in the day. He ran full speed towards her intruder, slamming him in the head with the shovel. The large pony went flying, hitting his head off a large stone lying on the ground.

The Doctor changed his focus onto Derpy, examining the situation. As much as her didn't want to invade her privacy, his eyes shifted down her rump, and noticed the white substance leaking from her opening.

He shivered at the fear idea of how somepony could do that to somepony else. He pushed past the thought, and returned focus onto Derpy.

"Can you move?" He asked.

She tried to get up, trying to use her wings as an aid. Almost on her hooves, a sharp pain shot through her, and she fell. The Doctor caught her at the last minute before hitting the ground. Without noticing, Derpy had fallen asleep when he caught her, probably from sheer exhaustion.

"Come on, I don't live far" He whispered.

He carried her all the way to his house that was just on the outskirts of town. No pony in the area noticed him bringing her home, but then again, he's the only pony in the area. He got in through the door, and went over to his couch to put Derpy on. He started a bath, and went to wake Derpy up.

As bad as a situation as it is, he couldn't help but notice how adorable she was, sleeping there on his couch. Before he could do anything, Derpy woke and, and sprung into the air. She noticed who she was with, and landed back down onto the couch.

The Doctor smiled at her, "There's a bath running for you".

She looked around the house and found the washroom. She got up and went inside.

Now out of the bath, Derpy was still a little damp after trying herself off. She sees her savoir waiting on the couch, and she goes to him. She jumps into the air, and tackles him with a big hug.

"Thank you so much" She said.

A little surprised by the attack, he smiles and returns the hug. Derpy rests her head on his body, and begins to fall asleep again. The doctor couldn't help but stroke her mane as they lay there.

As the weeks past, the doctor had not abandoned Derpys side since the rape. They were stuck to each other like glue, going everywhere together. They were sitting at a restaurant eating dinner, when Derpy had to admit some feelings.

"Doc?" Derpy started. "I um, I need to tell you something".

"Hm?" He responded.

"Well, um. I sort of like you" She said quickly, much like how Fluttershy would say something similar.

He smiled back at her, and grabbed her hoof. "I do to Derpy".

They shared jokes and giggles for the rest of the night. From bad came good, and Derpy was now happier than ever.

A few more weeks past, and Derpy and the Doctor were now in a full blown relationship. They loved each other more than anything, and even started living with each other. Derpy and Doc were cuddling on the couch, when suddenly she was feeling sick to her stomach.

"Something wrong?" The doctor asked.

Derpy got up immediately, and run to the washroom. The doctor could hear her throwing up, and he ran to see what was wrong.

"You alright?"

"I don't think so" She replied.

"Want to go see a doctor?" He asked.

"You're the only doctor I need" She said seductively, before throwing up again.

"We're going to see a doctor, immediately".

The doctor sit in the waiting room, waiting for news on if whether Derpy is okay or not. The nurse came around the corner with Derpy, one smiling, the other not.

"Is she alright?" The brown stallion asked.

"Oh she's perfectly fine. But there's some good news" The nurse replied.

"Oh? What kind of good news"

"I'm pregnant" Derpy said first, hiding her tears and putting on a fake smile.

"I'll leave you two alone" The nurse said, leaving the room.

Derpy sprang over to her coltfriend, and began to cry in his grasp.

"Shh, it's okay. We will work through this" The doctor assured her.

"But you won't love me anymore!" She cried.

"Why wouldn't I love you anymore?" He was puzzled.

"Because, because of…" She couldn't finish her words and cried even more.

"Don't you worry about anything. You're the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, and I will love you forever and always, no matter what"

"Promise?" Derpy sniffled.

"I promise".

A little over a year later, Derpy gave birth to a beautiful unicorn. Both she and the doctor named her Dinky, and both loved her unconditionally. The doctor loved Dinky like she was her own father, never treating her any different.

* * *

"And we've been together ever since" Derpy finished.

"I'm so sorry for everything" Twilight said.

"It's okay. I forgave myself a long time ago, and now I have a family".

"Well, at least you have somebody who loves you now"

Derpy smiled. "Yeah, I do. And hey, Twilight."

"Yeah?" Twilight asked

"Keep Rarity close. I know how much you two love each other"" Derpy winked.

There's a knock at the door , and spike opens it up to Doctor whooves, and Dinky.

"Oh there you are dear, we've been looking all over for you." The doctor said.

Twilight showed Derpy to the door, stopping to talk to The doctor for a few moment.

"Thank you" She said to him.

He looked puzzled.

"For everything you have done for Derpy"

"Oh" He smiles. "I should be thanking her. I would give anything for that mare."

"you really do love her, don't you." She said.

"Yeah. Forever and always."


End file.
